bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalie Sixpence (Bio)
I - Basic information II - Appearance III - Personality IV - History V -Zanpaktou VI - Powers & Abilities VII - Senritsu No Jigoku VIII - Relationships I - Basic information Kalie is the previous human leader. She now resides in the Soul Society as the 9th division Lieutenant to Kuromaru Kujisawa. Name: Kalie Sixpence Characteristics Race: Human Gender: Female Eyes: Blue Hair: Red Birthday: August 25 Height: 5 ft 5 in Blood type: A positive Professional Status Affiliation: Shinigami Base of operations: Soul Society Personal Status Marital Status: Single Weapon: NIsshoku(Zanpaktou) II- Appearance Kalie wears a basic black shinigami uniform. She wears a normal Lieutenant's badges on her left arm. She has very long, red hair. Her basic appearance hasn't changed all that much with the exception of her outfit. III-Personality Very serious now. Her fiery personality is a little more calm now. She will get worked up when it counts. She thinks it is extrememly important to patrol The Land of the Living regularly. Kalie is a very experimental person when it comes to food. She doesn't mind trying new things being that she is in Japan. Kalie frequently patrols the town. Jumping from roof top to roof top. She has at certain times, cloaked herself to keep from being recognized. IV-History In life, Kalie was the human leader. She fought many enemies, not always arrancar. She took in humans that had special abilities. Protecting them and training them to protect themselves. When asked by a former Granado why she stood up to her knowing she would lose, her response was, "Because I stand to protect those who can protect themselves." she has an amazing sense of justice and will not stand to the side when someone is being wronged. There was a time when Kalie had made a pact with Granado Domino, in order to protect her people. The deal was for humans to be untouched, in turn, she would help the arrancar if asked. There were many people not happy with Kalie, however, she felt she needed to do it since the shinigami weren't able to protect enough of the humans. Ishimaru, one of Kalie's humans was killed. Unknow who killed him, only that it had to be arrancar, Kalie attacked the next arrancar she found. She sent them back with the message, "The deal is off." Domino swore that she would come to regret it. The day Kalie died, she was prepared. Her grandmother told her when it would happen, explaining, "It's only the beginning." When she started noticing the signs, she started preparing to leave. She sent the necklace Wulf gave her back to him, trusting Kita with her belongings. Her and the Granado faced off, Zaleska. The fight was not a quick one. Ending with Kalie being stabbed in the chest. She in turn gathered all of her energy, releasing it in one large blast. Harming those around that had evil in their hearts. Granado Zaleska was hurt, but not defeated, able to leave Kalie with parting words. Kalie laughing at her, "I used you." she said, knowing she wouldn't stop here. Her and Wulf parting with Kita, Kitty, and Melfina at her side. V – Zanpaktou All that will be released right now is that it is a normal katana in sealed form. What has been seen in her shikai form, she still has power over fire and light. VI - Powers & Abilities Kalie has developed several powers and abilities. Her main ability starting out as fire. It was later developed to be part of her actual power. The power of light. After several fights, she showed that she accessed this power through a system of gloves. The first glove form showing to look like a fingerless glove made of red velvet. In this form, fire tends to be more dominant. The second glove form reaches all the way up to Kalie’s elbows. This is a full glove and unlike the first form, it is capable of taking on a blade. It’s main element is light, using fire as part of the element of light. The third glove is that of darkness. It was only used by Leika, the darker side of Kalie that was separated from her. This give her more ability over darkness. Eclipse form- This is the final form of Kalie’s powers and also the strongest. She is capable of using all abilities from this form at their best. In this form, Kalie’s eyes turn yellow and a second voice can be heard, echoing hers. In this form, Kalie’s body is surrounded by a powerful barrier, making it appear that her skin is glowing. In this form, Kalie has actually reached a very serene state, but it’s hard to see as this is the fusion of darkness and light. VII – Relationships Kalie is friends with many in the BR universe. There are too many to mention. Some of her more notable relationships. Honoo Yuki- Despite his behavior towards her, Kalie would take an attack for Yuki. There is a strange fascination in his behavior that doesn’t make her hate him entirely. Wulf-Current relationship with the Quincy Palidin, they are dating. They are old friends and after she lost her taii Kitty and he lost his sister Luna, they became very close. Kita- One of Kalie’s most trusted friends. Kita is one of the strongest humans Kalie knows. Sybella- Another that Kalie has become close too. She was experimented on and espcaped. Kalie discovered her one day sneaking in the shadows. Melfina- Kalie's chosen apprentice. She was trained by Kalie with the intent of her taking over to help the spiritually aware. She was killed in a fight in the middle of the night. She did however, return as a shinigami, short lived as a taicho. Category:Human Category:Human Leader Category:Shinigami Category:9th Division